


冰中火

by Takeshi_Umbra



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi_Umbra/pseuds/Takeshi_Umbra
Summary: 拳皇音巢篇，无名与伊索尔德同人。时间线：拳皇99千年之战——拳皇2001钢之城坠落。K'出逃后，音巢立即开始Project Ж与Project Anti K'。无名与伊索尔德由此诞生。





	1. 燃烧

他已经不记得这是第几次从昏迷中醒来，培养液咸腥的味道让他几乎呕吐。

但他什么也吐不出来，自从有的实验体故意将食物呛进自己的气管中试图自杀后，上级就将他们的饭菜全部换成了注射式营养液。

“心律正常……血压正常……意识清醒，生命体征整体稳定。实验体已恢复最佳机能。”

他沉默地听着研究员们千篇一律的对话，长久的测试——或者说折磨，已经让他学会封闭自己的情绪。一件产品表现出多余的情绪，只会让项目主管给他标上“不稳定“的标签，增加被废弃的风险。

“只要照他们的话去做，就不会死……吧。”然而每天十六小时的测试与实验，无数次的灼烧和昏迷，目力所及只有冰冷的钢铁和面无表情的管理者。这样活着又有什么意义呢？他有限的社会性思维无法让自己深入思考。

“治好了就赶紧回到测试，不要浪费时间！”那个熟悉的男人声音又响了起来。

从偶然听到的研究员闲聊中，他知道了这个声音来自主管安德烈。“听说是那个K项目失败了才被扔到这里来的啊。”“喂，你这话是什么意思？上面把我们这里当作垃圾桶了是吗？”

那时他还不知道什么是“K项目”，但他渐渐读懂了主管眼中对自己，以及其他的实验体的厌恶——安德烈甚至不用上级干部指定的“K Children”来称呼他们。“产品”，仅此而已。

离开医疗室，重新穿戴好测试装备，他被带回了训练场。

在场的实验体已经越来越少了。他在心里默数，“七…八…九。”负责管理他们的干部已经三个月没有送来新的孩子。“加上我，只剩下十个人。”

他感到自己的呼吸节奏有些紊乱，那是恐惧——他曾以为自己已经麻木的，被作为失败品废除的恐惧。但他什么也没有说，像其他的K Children一样沉默地遵从着研究员发出的指令，供他们收集数据。

半小时后，其中一名实验体爆燃了。这种情况从他们移植了草薙因子的那一天就没有停止过。

他面无表情地看了一眼痛苦哀嚎着，全身迅速碳化的同类，看着工作人员将提前准备的冷却剂倾倒在那个人的身上，心里明白这种程度的烧伤已经无法挽救。他是对的，那名爆燃的同类最终被装入了裹尸袋。

九个。

他更加专注地继续着自己的测试。或许是那一丝恐惧的刺激，有几项数据超过了以往的记录。让身旁的研究员挑了挑眉。

十六小时终于过去，他和其他实验体回到了居住区。最后的九人无言地回到各自的床位，准备在休息后迎接又一天的循环，或者死亡。

他抓起配送来的镇静剂，准备像往常一样以中度镇静代替睡眠——只有这样，他才不会无法入睡，或是在快速眼动睡眠中被无尽的梦魇折磨。

“喂。”

他抬起头，是其中一个实验体，从来没有与他说过话。

“我们会在明天燃烧殆尽。”那人生硬地说着，面对着的两人都没有什么表情，就像在传达一个已经确定的命令。

“嗯。”他应了一声算是回答。

实验体离开后，他盯着手中的镇静剂，思考自己为什么要同意加入这场集体自杀。是出于对未来的绝望，还是对现状的憎恨？他被作为士兵和实验品培育的有限知识并不能给出答案。

在精神和肉体的双重疲惫中，他扎下了镇静剂。

第二天，他和其他的实验体被护理人员唤醒，在简单的询问和注射营养液后，九个人进入了训练场。

在即将进行战斗测试时，暴动开始了。

昨天与他说话的那名实验体假装承受了极大痛苦的样子跪下，在研究员上前询问时突然暴起，将那名研究员紧紧地固定在怀中，露出狰狞的笑容释放了火焰。然后是第二个，第三个，炽热的烈焰席卷了整个训练场。

他凝视着高温空气中扭曲的人形，听着实验体们疯狂的笑声和解脱的哭号声，心里生出了几分不真实感。

他听到自己说：“也许死亡也只是一场长眠。”

但他最终没有动，他在等待。

应急程序很快启动了，大量冷却剂充满了训练场，温度迅速下降到了零度以下，熄灭了所有尸体身上的火焰。低温给他的睫毛冻上了一层白霜。他仍然没有动，像雪中的雕塑一样静静地伫立着。

安德烈像个破产的商人一样叫骂着打开了训练场的闸门。“什么叫做‘没有想到’！该死的……这他妈是我回去的最后机会啊！全他妈是废物！”这名失意的主管摔碎了自己的眼镜，一脚踩在一具烧焦的尸体上，发泄着无能为力的怨恨，“废物！都是废物！……嗯？”

安德烈注意到了完好站立着的他，有些奇怪为什么还有一个没有在混乱中被烧死的人。

“喂！这里怎么还有一个没烧死的！”安德烈回头叫道。

一旁的研究员赶紧打开记录：“呃……这个是……昨天被送到治疗室的那个实验体。”

“我他妈怎么知道是哪一个！“安德烈不屑一顾地骂道，“都处理掉，这个项目算是完了！滚吧！”

“这样啊……”他默默地想着，“即使顺从到最后，也会被废弃。”

他感到一股压抑的热流在血管中奔行，“愤怒。”他理解了自己的情绪，闪电般出手扼住了毫无防备的安德烈的脖子，看着这个高高在上的中年男人在自己的火焰中惨叫着，绝望地挣扎着化为灰烬。

完全释放情绪，对于实验体来说是极其危险的——如果意志力不够专注，就无法控制体内的草薙之火。但他已经不再求生，大笑着释放了所有的火焰。他觉得自己第一次理解了兄弟们的感情。

在令人窒息的热浪中，他感到了一阵空虚，接着失去了意识。


	2. 相遇

由于项目负责人突然死亡导致的管理混乱，音巢总部在一天后才收到戴摩斯研究基地的失败报告。

“好歹也是组织投入了不少精力的项目啊……”金属圆桌前，白色短发的魁梧男人一只手撑着下颌，冷漠地看着屏幕。“戴安娜，你怎么看。”

圆桌另一侧，被称作戴安娜的高挑女子自顾自比划着随身的细剑，对这件事并不上心。“那跟我有什么关系？我早就说过克隆人实验偏离了组织的理念，我们因此受到的损失已经不是一个小数字了。还有你那个丢人的冒牌货和他的手下——喂！零！你有没有在听？”

零点点头，无视了戴安娜的牢骚。将全息屏幕下滑，跳过了无数个标着鲜红色“已废除”标志的档案，看到了最后一名，标记为“状态未知”“高度危险”的实验体。

“最后的一人吗……”零的食指轻轻点着桌面，思考着可能性的存在。

……

……

他感到自己沉入了一片黑暗的空间，什么也看不到，什么也听不到。

“这就是死亡的感觉吗……”

不知过了多久，他的神智被一阵肉体撕裂的痛苦唤醒。疼痛一阵比一阵剧烈，伴随着千万虫蚁噬咬般的麻痒感。他被这痛苦折磨得几乎惨叫，却无法发出声音——他的声带已经在高温灼烧中萎缩，只能从喉咙挤出“嗬嗬”的粗气声。

“伤患意识恢复！立刻准备镇痛措施！”他听到一个女人说着，那自信而清脆的声音与他接触过的其他人都不一样：实验体们机械而死气沉沉，而研究员则丝毫不掩饰言语中的轻蔑。

随着医疗人员的操作，他感到什么东西被注射进了自己的身体，潮水般的痛苦渐渐地平息。他撑开了眼皮——这个简单的动作撕裂了他结痂的眼角——看到了一头白色长发的年轻女子惊讶地看着自己。没有穿着其他医护人员的无菌服，而是一身洁白的连衣裙。

“你…感觉……？”刚刚恢复意识带来的眩晕和耳鸣让他有些听不清少女的话，只能努力地分辨她的口型。

“她想确认我的情况？”于是他点了点头，告诉她镇痛剂已经生效。

少女似乎松了一口气，笑着说：“放……治……你。”

“放心吧，一定会治好你的。”他默默重复道。直勾勾地看着少女脸上的笑容——他从未见到其他人露出这样的表情。

他下意识地模仿起她的笑容，说不出理由，仅仅是一种本能让他笨拙地弯起眼角，却让伤口一阵抽痛。

“还是不要太早下结论比较好哦，伊索尔德。”

他抬眼望去，看到了第二个与满是白大褂的集中治疗室格格不入的人：戴着眼镜，穿着正装，打扮一丝不苟的年轻男子。

“我看看……嗯，III度烧伤接近IV度，皮肤受损面积达到百分之八十二……”男子皱着眉头端详了一阵诊断报告，夸张地撇了撇嘴角，“如果这是个普通人，已经可以下病危通知书了。应该说不愧是戴摩斯研究所么……你的每一个细胞都没有放弃活下去的努力哦，这位……‘Ж'’先生。”

“ZHE Prime……？那是什么意思……”

男子没有理会他疑惑的眼神，带着名为伊索尔德的白发少女交谈着离开了集中治疗室。在气密门关闭的一瞬间，他看到伊索尔德回头望了自己一眼。

“好像……活下去也不坏……”他又一次没来由地想。

接下来的几天，伊索尔德每天都会来集中治疗室。有时帮助他清理伤口，有时和他说一些他从来没听过的事，有时只是隔着无菌室的玻璃静静地看着他。他感到自己终于从往日残酷的改造实验和不知什么时候就会死去的恐怖梦魇中醒来。虽然身上的烧伤仍旧带来无法集中精神的阵痛，只要想到少女明丽的脸庞和温柔的眼神，他活下去的渴望就比上一秒更加强烈。

两周后，那名正装男子再次来到了治疗室。

查阅着他的治疗报告，男子皱起了眉头。“这种保守治疗即使对于改造人来说也完全不行啊，这不是根本没有进展吗？”接着看向他。“你，Ж'，现在你有两条路可以选。一，激进治疗，泡进开发中的生体培养液里——如果运气好的话你会长回原来的样子。二，被废弃，接受你所渴望的死亡。”

男子顿了顿，等着他理解这番话的含义。继续说道：“做出选择吧。想要活下去，就眨眨眼。想要解脱，就闭上眼。”

他看着男子身后满目担忧的伊索尔德，感到自己对于生命从未有过如此的渴望。有些失控地迅速眨着眼，扯开了旧伤也浑然不觉。

男子笑了起来，有些轻浮，也有些克制。“有意思……我还以为经历过那样的地狱之后，你已经不会再珍惜自己的生命了……真的很有意思。”男子按下耳部通讯器，“戴摩斯救护班，第一组到第二组，立刻到集中治疗室执行重生计划。我不想重复第二次。”

训练有素的医护人员迅速赶到了集中治疗室，在他被转移到手术室之前，他看到伊索尔德无声地对他说着唇语：

“活下去。”

……

……

手术进行到十三分钟时，第一个精神无法承受的医护人员面如菜色地与后备人员换班了。

手术室内仿佛最惨烈的战场：主刀医师们小心翼翼地切除着坏死的皮肤与结痂，每切开一个区域，鲜血就不可遏制地泵出——那是他被改造的顽强生命力带来的副作用之一，他的造血细胞无时无刻不在兴奋地分裂合成新鲜血液以供应这具为了战斗和杀戮而生的躯壳维持活动，与此同时，活跃的草薙因子不断地提升着他的体温，这无疑恶化了状况。大出血很快染红了手术台。医生们紧急调用了研究所中所有的血袋库存以继续手术，却惊讶地发现他是RH阴性血，只能硬着头皮继续下去，与时间争分夺秒。

而在整个过程中，为了防止休克而导致脑死亡，他是完全清醒的。如同破烂风箱一样的粗重呼吸声让所有人都感受到了他正在承受的痛苦。

他的眼神一次次涣散，又一次次地被白发少女的倩影给唤回。他想起了某一天，伊索尔德在日常护理时与他讲过的故事。

“……于是就这样，他们爱上了彼此，决定在一起生活。”

“那是什么意思？”他用唇语问道，“爱。”

“你不明白吗？也是啊……你一直生活在这里。”他看着伊索尔德捧着脸苦恼要怎么解释的样子，有些心跳加快。“可是我也不太明白啊……可能就像刚才说的那样，两个人想要在一起生活吧。”

鲜血模糊了他的视线，伊索尔德的笑容却在眼前无比明晰。他无声地呼唤着：

“想要和你一起……伊索尔德……只要你在，我就不会死！”

三小时后，剥离手术结束了，医护人员迅速将他转移到生体培养罐中。

伊索尔德站在正装男子的身旁，看着培养液中进入休眠状态的他，忍不住问道：“雷尔博士，他……不会有事吧？”

“谁知道呢。”雷尔无所谓地擦拭着镜片，“接下来的事已经暂时与我们无关了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷尔｜Rell


	3. 重生

“项目继续。”零的命令简短而不容置疑。“由雷尔•罗宾内特直接负责。”

“了解了。”

“为了最后一个人让项目继续？你啊——爱养孩子也要有个限度吧。”戴安娜在离开前揶揄道。

零轻笑了一声，没有反驳。“人类皆是为了某种使命而生，只有在使命完成的那一刻才会迎来死亡——而Ж'的使命，尚未完成。”

窗外，白昼面的地球静静地镶嵌在黑暗的天幕中。

……

……

他再一次从漫长的黑暗中醒来，一股沁人心脾的清香先一步击中了他的感官。

没等他睁开眼，伊索尔德抓着医用手电扒开他的眼睑照了照。“瞳孔应激反应正常。”又在他耳边打了一个响指。“听力正常。能说话么？“

“呃……咳咳！“他一开口发出了滑稽的尖细声音，赶紧咳了两声。

“声带基本恢复正常。别担心，你只是太久没说话，多说两句就没事了。嗅觉怎么样，能闻到味道吗？”

“能闻到香味。”他老实回答，“是什么东西的味道？”

伊索尔德一边记录一边说：“嗅觉恢复正常。是茉莉花的香味哦，就在你的床头。”

他转过头，看到一束白色的小花插在一个小巧的玻璃瓶中。他对这种从未见过的植物和令人安心的奇妙味道感到好奇，伸手想要触摸，却被自己宛如新生的双手震惊得出神。

“很神奇吧！”伊索尔德摘下手套和病历搁在一旁，拿起一面镜子对着他笑道，“嗒哒~！”

他看着镜子怔怔出神。镜中的自己不再是双眼麻木无神，面色灰败，每天都想着说不定早些死去更好的那个实验体，取而代之的是一个全新的人，一个他从未见过的男人。

他抓了抓自己的头发——一半白色一半栗色——傻傻地自言自语：“为什么颜色不一样……”

“那要怪你的原型体。”雷尔推开门说道。

“什么？”

雷尔拿起伊索尔德记录的病历扫了两眼，点点头。“又见面了，我是雷尔•罗宾内特，叫我博士或者随便什么都行。长话短说，现在开始我是你的监护人。”他顿了顿，“也就是负责指示你接下来的行动，保证你完好无损。有问题吗？”

“伊索尔德，”他下意识地问道，“你也是她的监护人吗？”

“对。”

他感到自己没来由地松了一口气。

雷尔推了推眼镜：“如果这就是你所有的问题，休息一小时后到2号训练场来测试你身体的恢复程度。”

他突然想到了什么，叫住了转身要走的雷尔：“我能有个名字吗？”

雷尔停下来，像是发现宝藏一般摘下眼镜仔细地打量着他，让他感到很不自在。“我还以为我要一直叫你Ж' 。寻找身份……哈！你果然已经开始进化了。之前负责这个项目的人究竟有多愚蠢才会浪费那么多个实验体！”

雷尔的眼神有些狂热，“终于开始有些意思了。你想要什么名字？不……你是独一无二的，毋须选择庸人之名讳。Nameless！无名之人。”他几乎是浮夸地唱了出来。

“Nameless……”他模仿着雷尔的发音，在伊索尔德的偷笑声中有些不好意思。“谢谢。”

……

……

重新开始的项目与过去没什么两样：实战训练、体能测试、改造实验，千篇一律的内容，日复一日的疲惫。但无名没有任何怨言。与曾经不被当作人来看待的日子相比，他得到了一些宝贵的自由时间和私人空间，得到了看起来像是高级干部的雷尔博士的一点尊重——即使他总是用收藏家看稀有物种的眼神狂热地盯着自己。最为重要的是，伊索尔德始终陪伴在自己的身边。

结束一天的任务后，无名回到了自己的房间。

“辛苦了，”伊索尔德微笑着打招呼，“今天想听什么样的事？我从雷尔博士的电脑里学到了不少哦。”

“你想告诉我的。”无名回以微笑，经过一段时间的生活，他已经能自然地笑出来了。

伊索尔德随意地说着新学到的事，无名也就随意地听。时光也在这样的氛围中变得柔软。

在两人想象大堡礁的碧海蓝天时，无名看着她如雪般的发丝和衣裙，鬼使神差地问：“能再说说两个人一起生活的事吗？”

“什么？”

“你说过的那个，相爱的两人在一起生活。”

伊索尔德歪着脑袋想了想，有些不确定：“我后来看了更多的爱情故事，有些故事里相爱的人并没有一起生活，可能……”

“我爱你，伊索尔德。我想和你一起生活。”无名打断了她。

伊索尔德有些吃惊地回过头，迎接她的是无名柔和的目光，两人四目相对，一时竟忘了该说什么。

“要接吻吗？”伊索尔德打破了沉默。

“是什么？”

伊索尔德咯咯地笑了起来，她忘了无名还是个没什么常识的大孩子。“把眼睛闭上。”

无名顺从地闭上了眼睛，然后感到两片柔软而冰凉的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇。他睁开眼，看到伊索尔德的睫毛就在眼前，呼吸可闻。

他感到心跳前所未有地加快，慌乱地推开了她。

“怎么了？”伊索尔德感到一阵酸楚，“我以为你会喜欢……”

“不是！”无名双手按着胸口，想要让心跳恢复正常的频率，“心跳……我会控制不住火焰！”

二人紧张地对视了一分钟，然而什么也没发生。

“哎？”无名感到自己的心跳仍旧激烈，双手却没有像过去一样燃烧起来。

伊索尔德仿佛想到了什么，伸出手指，无名看着一朵雪花在她的指尖凝结、飘浮，瞪大了眼睛。“是因为这个吗？”伊索尔德笑着说。

无名凑近仔细看着雪花，明显感到周围的气温正在下降。“这是什么？”

伊索尔德挥了挥手，无数细小的雪花飘到空中落下，纷纷扬扬。“我也不知道，雷尔博士说这是我的天赋，可他没有教我怎么用。”

“你能帮我压制我的火焰！”无名十分激动，如果伊索尔德的存在能使火焰不再暴走，痛苦的改造手术就不再必要。

“或许吧。”伊索尔德想要欺负一下这个傻傻的男孩，“所以你想要和我一起生活就是为了这个？”然后看着惊慌失措的无名笑了起来，伸手把他的头发揉得一团糟。

雷尔的声音突兀地在两人身后响了起来：“一起生活也不是不行哦。”

两人吓了一跳，而雷尔完全不理会尴尬的气氛，将一张磁卡递给无名。“身份认证。在Ж项目完成以后，如果你对组织做出了相应的贡献，上层就会提拔你成为下级干部。到那时你们也不需要我的监护了。”说完离开了无名的房间。

与伊索尔德分别后，无名握紧了身份卡，感到自己所怀有的希望前所未有地强大。

“等着我，伊索尔德。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷尔·罗宾内特|Rell·Robinett


	4. 别离

“Ж计划进展如何？” 

“实验体作为战斗员的性能已经十分出色，只是操使火焰的安定性还没有达到预期目标。我认为需要更多时间才能使项目达到完美。” 

“完美？”零双手交叠，面无表情地直视着屏幕另一边的雷尔，“只有一个领域才能称得上完美——那就是神明。立刻开始下一阶段。” 

“可是……” 

“你明白自己的职责。”零打断了他。“如果你告诉我你没有备用计划……” 

雷尔低下头，让镜片的反光遮住了自己的眼神。“明白。” 

……

……

“雷尔博士，您找我？”伊索尔德敲开了分析室的门。

雷尔关掉通讯，摘下眼镜擦拭着镜片等待少女走到身前。“Ж计划……需要你的帮助。”

“嗯，需要我做什么？” 雷尔看着伊索尔德满是期待的淡蓝色瞳仁，感受着少女身上与精密机械般沉寂的音巢格格不入的清澈朝气，听到自己的心中默默感叹：“多么美好的人偶啊。” 

“你的生命。”雷尔说，仿佛这个要求平常至极。 

“哎？”伊索尔德惊诧地看向雷尔，想要确认自己听错了。 

雷尔重新戴好眼镜，让自己的情绪隐藏在镜片之后。“这件事本来不需要告诉你，尊重你的知情权只是我私人的决定。你也知道Ж计划始终没有进入下一阶段的原因是什么。” 

“他的火焰……不稳定。” 

“正是如此。”雷尔打开全息投影，调出备用计划的详细资料，展示给伊索尔德。“如果有足够的时间，也许这个问题能更好地解决。但是上级并不慷慨，或许跟最近组织里发生的事有关……”他像是在自言自语。 

伊索尔德看完备用计划，明白了自己即将面对的命运。恐惧如实质一般扼住了她的咽喉，令她大口地喘息，几乎失去了站立的力量。 

她迷茫地看着眼前曾经信任的男人的脸，试图从中找到一丝动摇，但一层雾气遮住了她的视线。 

“为什么……要告诉我这些……”伊索尔德的声音颤抖着。 

“我没有从他人的痛苦中获得乐趣的癖好，”雷尔语调平静，仿佛与眼前惊恐的少女并不相识。“但我认为每个智慧生命都有知晓自己命运的权利，即使那样会不可避免地带来负面情绪。” 

没等伊索尔德答话，雷尔从衣袋里拿出一个遥控装置，按下了按钮。几乎是同一时间，伊索尔德感到自己体内似乎有什么东西不一样了，接着，她感到了力量的流失，像是被抽走了灵魂一般无力地跌坐在地上。 

“求……你……”她用尽最后的力气哀求着雷尔，得到的只是沉默。她的眼神慢慢失去了焦点，意识沉入了一片黑暗。 

雷尔看着因体温骤降而停止意识活动，人偶一样静坐着的伊索尔德，轻轻叹了口气。想起了一些他认为自己早已忘却的情绪。 

“为了更大的野心。”他轻声说。 

…… 

…… 

无名已经整整一周没有见到伊索尔德。 

“第35次测试。” 

无名咬紧了牙，集中精神，小心地引导着体内躁动不安的热流。一蓬赤色火苗从他双手中腾起，一点点地提升着出力。

无名紧张地控制着呼吸的频率，汗出如浆。狂躁的草薙因子再一次在他体内沸腾起来，排斥着他的控制。脑海中针刺般的疼痛让他眼角不住地抽动。“可恶……这样下去又要……失控了！”

随着无名一声惨叫，狂暴的火焰猛地炸开，窜动的火舌拍打着实验室的合金闸门，高温瞬间扭曲了空气，实验室的警报被激活了。

反制措施在火焰反卷到无名身上之前得以启动，无名手腕上的拘束器打开，内藏的冷却剂封冻了他的双手，失去来源的火焰在空中渐渐消散。

无名沉默地接受着治疗，心绪一团乱麻。

“难道是因为我一直没有通过这个测试，伊索尔德才……”

无名将失去知觉的双手浸泡在培养液中，凝视着自己阴郁的倒影——失去了伊索尔德的安慰和鼓励，他再次回到了封闭感情的状态。

第二天，雷尔找到了无名。

“备用计划。”他递过一个金属箱。

无名不明所以地接过，有些不安地问道：“伊索尔德还没回来么？”

雷尔似乎不愿过多解释，随口答道：“她有她自己的任务。”

无名打开金属箱，一只白色的手套静静躺在箱子中央。 “这是……什么？”

“给你开发的特制装备，戴上它试试，”雷尔推了推眼镜，得意地笑道，“你会感到惊喜的。”

无名的手指轻轻触及手套，便感到心底涌现出一种难以言喻的情感，仿佛一见如故，仿佛手套本就是他身体的一部分。他甚至觉得手套像是在呼吸一样微微起伏着。将手套戴上时，他感到一股清凉化入了自己身体的每一个部分，无处不在的焦灼感似乎得到了安抚一样，让无名前所未有地清醒和平静。

一直在观察着的雷尔看到无名状态的变化，露出了满意的微笑。“符合预期的结果。现在跟我来。”

雷尔大步流星地踏进实验室，在其他研究人员的诧异中亲自打开试验装置，高声宣布道：“此刻正是见证Ж'超越界限之时！”

无名面对熟悉的测试装置，深吸一口气，握紧了手套。“要上了！”

沉寂的热流再次被唤醒，但这一次无名感受到了白色手套上源源不断传来的冷意，不断缓和着草薙因子的躁动。赤红的火焰在他的手中跳跃着，不再是一头狂暴无俦的怪兽，而是驯服地缠绕在他的手上。  
“完美！”雷尔大声喝彩，“这就是我所追求的完美！”


End file.
